walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
David (Season 7)
David, also known as Davey, is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of The Saviors. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about David's life prior to or as the outbreak began. He may lived somewhere in or near Washington D.C. Post-Apocalypse Season 7 "Service" David is among the Saviors to raid Alexandria for supplies, weapons, and furniture. He is encountered by Carl in the infirmary as he is threatened for taking the medicine. However, Negan interferes and is able to get Carl to stand down so his men may continue raiding for supplies. Later, David taunts Enid and refuses to give back her balloons until she says "please". Later, David smirks as Negan gives his final taunts to Rick before climbing in the truck with Daryl and the other Saviors and leaving Alexandria. "Hearts Still Beating" David is stationed at the front gate with Gary, Laura, and other Saviors as they wait to inspect the offering from the Alexandrians. When Aaron and Rick arrive with a truck full of supplies, he goes through the goods until he finds a note that he thought was meant to disrespect him and the Saviors. As a result, David, along with Gary, proceed to beat Aaron for a while before letting him go. "Hostiles and Calamities" David is among the Saviors to beat up Dwight after Negan's learning that Sherry escaped as well as Daryl. He is later shown outside of the compound when Eugene is brought before Negan and is given an intimidating introduction. When asked for his name, Eugene responds with “Eugene.” Negan then prompts the Saviors for their names and they respond in unison: “Negan." He is later present on the factory floor when Dr. Carson is accused of freeing Daryl and is thrown into the furnace and burnt to death as a result of his actions. "Something They Need" David appears towards the start of the episode where he enters a cell in the Sanctuary, where Sasha is imprisoned. She asks for water, which David uses as a catalyst to sexually harass her. Before he can rape her, however, Negan intervenes and asks David what he was doing. However Negan is fully aware of his attempt and deems his actions as inhuman. David apologizes, but Negan doesn't accept it and stabs him in the neck, killing him. Negan gives Sasha the knife used in his murder and a choice on whether to try kill him, slit her wrist, join them, or let David kill her. He reanimates some time later, still in Sasha's cell, with her holding the knife that killed him. When Negan returns it is shown that she used the knife to kill zombified David. Killed Victims This list shows the victims David has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Death Killed by * Negan (Alive) * Sasha (Zombified) Disgusted by his attempt to rape Sasha, Negan sticks his knife through David's neck. He then leaves the knife with Sasha to stab him before he reanimates, if she desires, which she does. Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"Service" *"Hearts Still Beating" *"Hostiles and Calamities" *"Something They Need" Category:The Saviors Category:Antagonists Category:Season 7 Characters Category:The Sanctuary Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:Notable Walkers